


Grudges and Memories

by Aki (Akiko_Natsuko)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Protectiveness, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Aki
Summary: Karma and Nagisa are miles apart when an enemy from the past reappears, can they deal with this danger whilst protecting the other or will their future be lost to an old grudge?





	Grudges and Memories

     Karma sighed softly as he dropped back down into his office chair, grimacing as he took in the large stack of papers waiting for him to go through and wondering how he had ever imagined being a bureaucrat would be fun. Glancing at the clock, he scowled as he realised that he had at least another three hours before he could reasonably head home, not that there was much point heading home early anyway now, as Nagisa was away on a job and wouldn’t be back until the end of the week at the earliest. Their small apartment always felt empty and unwelcoming when Nagisa wasn’t there, and it wasn’t uncommon for Karma to pull all-nighters or fall asleep on the couch in his office on the nights when he was faced with a night alone.

     Golden eyes narrowed with irritation before he finally forced himself to reach out and take the top sheet of paper, knowing that if he didn’t get it done now, the pile would only continue to grow. Then he would have to face the wrath of his secretary or find himself so behind that he would have to stay at work when Nagisa was finally home. The latter thought made him straighten, his face taking on a look of determination. There was no way he was missing precious time with Nagisa, especially as the other man had been increasingly in demand over the last year meaning that they were able to spend less and less time together.

_Perhaps I should drag him away for a holiday…_

**

    It was nearly an hour later when there was a soft tap on the door, and he frowned as he glanced up knowing that there had been nothing on his calendar for the evening. He hesitated for a moment, glancing at the barely depleted pile of work before sighing.

“Come in!” He called settling back in his chair, golden eyes narrowing as his secretary stepped inside and he had to bite back a snarky comment when he caught her approving glance at the sight of him actually working. He had learnt from experience that being sarcastic got him nowhere with Saeko, and she had almost a sixth sense when it came to him trying to get payback through practical jokes, or any other means if he was completely honest. It had been Nagisa that had suggested her, and he still had no idea why his partner had thought they would be a good match, and privately he was convinced that he must have done something back then to make Nagisa punish him.

“Akabane-san you have a visitor,” Saeko said softly, scowling down at the diary that she insisted on carrying everywhere before raising her head to meet his gaze, one of the few that was completely unintimidated by his golden stare.

“Who is it?” He asked curiously, there were very few people that would dare disturb him without making an appointment, and for a wild moment he wondered if Nagisa had come home early, but that thought disappeared rapidly as he knew that Saeko wouldn’t be scowling if that were the case.

“He wouldn’t give me a name,” Saeko replied grimly, and Karma’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, his eyes briefly flicking down to the drawer in the desk that held a small selection of weapons. He might not be an assassin anymore, but he hadn’t let his skills go as he knew that he would make enemies along the way and he refused to rely on others for protection. “He says that he’s from the government and that you would recall him from your school days?” Karma frowned for a moment before realisation dawned, after all, there were only three teachers that could ever expect to have made a lasting impression on him, and one of them was dead, and one was female, which left…

“Send him in,” he ordered sharply, and she blinked at the sudden change, hesitating for a moment before quietly asking.

“Are you sure?” Karma nodded silently offering her a small reassuring smile when she still looked uncertain, and he had to admit that he was somewhat startled to realise that she was concerned for his wellbeing, and once again he wondered about her past with Nagisa. The smile seemed to convince her and with a small bow she slipped back out of the room, missing the way he tensed as soon as her attention was diverted. _Why would he be seeking me out now? All of that ended ten years ago, and we’ve not heard from him since we graduated._

     He had managed to school his expression to one of calmness by the time the door opened once more, and he studied that man that stepped inside, closing the door sharply behind him and he could almost imagine the glare Saeko would be sending at the door. Shaking that thought away he studied his guest. Karasuma didn’t seem to have aged much despite the time that had passed, and he moved with the same calm confidence that he had shown back then, but what caught Karma’s attention was the hint of sympathy and worry in the brown eyes that met his gaze. 

“What are you doing here sensei?” Karma asked, a slightly mocking edge to his voice and he couldn’t resist smirking slightly when dark brows stiffened for a moment before the older man sighed, his eyes quickly flicking around the office before landing on the back of the single photo frame that sat on Karma’s desk.

“I was looking for Shiota Nagisa,” he replied after a moment, and Karma stiffened, there was open concern in the man’s voice now, and the red-head felt dread pooling in his stomach even though he carefully kept it from leaking into his expression.

“Why?” He asked as he waved Karasuma into one of the chairs in front of the desk, sharp eyes noting the various weapons hidden beneath the man’s suit before his gaze locked on the briefcase the man was carrying.

“Takaoka escaped,” Karasuma replied softly as he finally took the seat, and Karma froze, a rushing sound filling his ears as the words registered and for a moment all he could see was Nagisa on that blasted helipad, bowing before the man that was intending to do anything in his power to destroy Nagisa. That had been the event that had finally forced him to confront how he felt about Nagisa as he’d realised just how close he’d come to losing the other teen. Blinking he forcefully dragged himself out of the memory, golden eyes blazing with worry and anger as he turned back to his former teacher and his voice when it came out, was icy.

“When?”   

“Some point last night,” Karasuma admitted softly, seemingly unsurprised by the fury that was practically radiating from the younger man. He had been furious when he received the news, as he knew the former military man had shown no signs of improvement during his time in the medical facility.  “I still don’t have all the details, but they called me in this morning because of my past with him.” _A past that he had tried to forget…_

“And you came right here away…” Karma began in a tight voice, trailing off as understanding dawned and his eyes closed as he whispered. “He’s after Nagisa isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Karasuma admitted heavily, and after a moment Karma heard the noise of the briefcase opening and his eyes flew open as he heard the rustling of paper, blinking as he found a sheaf of pictures being held out towards him. Somewhat hesitantly he accepted them, already knowing that he wasn’t going to like whatever they contained.  “These were found in his room.”

“These…” Karma hissed the paper crumpling as his fingers tightened, his eyes blazing as he studied the detailed plans and sketches the sheets contained - all featuring Nagisa - all planning on killing his partner, and in the most horrific ways the man could’ve come up with.

“I know,” Karasuma said his own eyes blazing as he eyed the papers, a small part of him unwilling to believe the man that had once been one of his closest allies would truly go through with any of those ideas. But then he remembered the island and the fact that if the poisoner hadn’t intervened, they would have lost numerous innocent children to Takaoka’s rage, and they had nearly lost Nagisa back then.  “Do you have a way of contacting Nagisa?”

“No…” Karma admitted heavily as he slammed the papers down on the desk. Nagisa always insisted on keeping his work completely separate from their relationship, not just because of Karma’s career but because he wanted to make sure that no-one would ever be able to get at Karma to hurt him. Seeing the fear in blue eyes when he’d mentioned that possibility had completely deflated all of Karma’s arguments about why he should have a way to contact him, and now he was cursing himself for capitulating so easily.

“When will he be home?” Karasuma asked, grimacing at the response although he had partly been expecting it - it was a standard Assassin’s trick after all, but part of him had been hoping that the closeness between the pair would have overruled that need for caution.

“At the end of the week at the earliest,” Karma said softly, his previous fury fading as it registered just how helpless he was at the moment. It rankled that in the past when the dangers they had faced had been far less, he had always been there to guard Nagisa’s back, but now, when it mattered far more, he was reduced to being a spectator. And he swallowed hard at the thought that if something did happen, he might not know, he might never know. “Damn it!” He snarled lashing out suddenly, sending everything on his desk flying.

     Karasuma just watched in silent, unsurprised by the outburst as he knew just how close the pair were. Had watched them during the early days of their relationship, and in fact, the bond they shared had been one of the things that had made him lose his resistance to the idea of Nagisa pursuing his assassination abilities. Someone who had nothing to come back for was a risky choice, but someone who had something to return home to and protect could become the deadliest of allies. Although right now part of him was regretting that choice, if he hadn’t encouraged Nagisa then he might be contactable or even at home right now.

    The outburst was short-lived, and when Karma had straightened again, there was no sign of his previous temper apart from in his blazing eyes and Karasuma shuddered slightly at the coldness that had settled over the younger man’s expression. That look had never boded well in the past, and he had a feeling that the danger it hid had only grown over time, and with Nagisa, in danger there was nothing that would be able to reign it in.

“I still have some contacts I can use,” Karma said grimly, before turning his gaze to the older man who couldn’t prevent himself from shifting uneasily under the force of that gaze. No wonder he had made such a name for himself as a bureaucrat, he doubted that there were many if any apart from Nagisa that could stand up to that expression. “You focus on finding that man, I’ll find Nagisa!” There was still a note of fear in his voice, but now that his mind had focused it was buried beneath layers of anger and determination.

“I…” Karasuma hesitated for a moment, before sighing as he realised that nothing he said would get through to the stubborn red-head at this point and instead he merely bowed his head in agreement. “Fine, I’ll keep you informed.” Quietly he closed the briefcase once more and got to his feet, knowing that extending this visit any longer was wasting precious time and he headed for the door, determined to whip his own contacts into shape.

“Karasuma-sensei,” Karma called out just as he reached the door, and Karasuma paused with his hand on the door handle although he made no move to turn back.

“Yes?”

“If I find him first he won’t be making it back to that facility alive,” Karma’s voice was calm and matter of fact as though he was discussing nothing more important than what to have for dinner, but there was no mistaking the promise buried within his words.  

“Understood,” Karasuma turned his head briefly as he replied, before offering a small bow and slipping out of the door leaving Karma staring after him, slightly startled by the lack of argument against his threat. Shaking off his surprise his gaze turned to the photo on his desk - it showed him and Nagisa on the day they’d moved into their apartment, and he’d jokingly swept the smaller man up into a princess carry as they stepped over the threshold. His hands clenched at his sides at the thought that, that might be taken from him all because Takaoka couldn’t drop his grudge.

_Nagisa…_

****

Three days later:

     Karma was absolutely exhausted and at the end of his tether. True to his word he contacted everyone that might be of use - old classmates from E-class and a handful of assassins that he either knew from those days or who he had met through Nagisa. All of them had been willing to help once he’d explained what was happening, many of them easily able to remember what Takaoka was capable of, and yet there was still no news on Nagisa, not even a slight hint as to where he might be or the job that he had accepted. It didn’t help that Karasuma and the government hadn’t had any luck in tracking down Takaoka either, and Karma knew that the longer he was out there, the more chances he was going to have to build on his insane designs.

    Cursing he paced anxiously around the living room, his thoughts working more sluggishly than usual as he tried desperately to come up with some other way of finding Nagisa. Everywhere he turned he was confronted with signs of their relationship - of their past together, each one fanning his growing fear that he might not get to see Nagisa again. His eyes lingering for a moment on the far wall which Nagisa had patiently covered with a huge photo montage, images taken from their early days in E-class, through their time at university and right through to the present. Some were special moments such as graduations and anniversaries, while others were odd moments taken from their life.

_What if we don’t get to add more?_

    The worst thing was that he felt bad for doubting Nagisa’s abilities. He knew just how talented Nagisa had been right from the very start, and the years had only expanded on them until his partner was classed as one of the very best in the world - but this was different. This wasn’t an assassination, or a job gone wrong, this was about a grudge and vengeance, emotions that Nagisa never really harboured and while Takaoka had been in a medical facility for years he doubted that the man had lost his skills. Skills combined with insanity - it was a dangerous combination, and no matter how much he believed in Nagisa it couldn’t quell the terrified thoughts in the back of his mind.

    He was so distracted by his whirling thoughts that he missed the faint noises coming from the direction of the front door, and he only realised something was wrong when it blew inwards moments later with a deafening roar. Old instincts sprang to life, and he ducked as the debris flew towards him, rolling sideward towards the couch where he knew Nagisa kept several knives stashed in case they were ever attacked at home. Gritting his teeth, he yanked one free before surging to his feet, only to realise that he’d been too slow as a burly form slammed into him with bruising force, sending them both flying back into the wall and he couldn’t stifle a cry as his head hit the wall with unforgiving force.

    Dazed he vaguely felt the knife drop from suddenly limp fingers, just as a strong hand wrapped itself around his neck lifting him, so he was dangling slightly off the ground. He could feel glass and metal digging into his back, dizzily realising that they’d broken Nagisa’s precious photo montage, and the spark of anger that thought caused was enough to clear his mind enough to focus on his assailant. He was unsurprised when he found himself staring into Takaoka’s wide-eyes which were much too close for comfort, noting that the mad gleam they had contained the last time they’d met had been whipped up into an inferno.

“Karma-kun,” Takaoka sing-songed and Karma’s eyes narrowed at the greeting and tone before his attention was drawn to the hand that wasn’t holding him in place, wanting to groan as he realised the man was armed with his own knife. “Were you really going to welcome your father with a nasty little blade like this?” Takaoka actually managed to look sad as he tapped the tip of the blade against Karma’s cheek, making the younger man flinch despite himself, hissing when a moment later the blade slid across his cheek just hard enough to draw blood.

    Abruptly the hand around his neck was released, and he dropped to the ground, and he landed on his knees coughing slightly as he rubbed his neck, knowing that he would wind up with bruises there. Realising the other man had backed up a step he cautiously straightened, golden eyes blazing as he took in the destruction of the living room - of their home. And despite the lingering ache and dizziness from his collision with the wall he stood straight and glared at Takaoka, who looked slightly startled at his quick recovery.

“Believe me if I’d know you were coming I’d have welcomed you with a lot more,” he snarled viciously as he reached up to swipe at the blood he could feel trickling down his cheek, contemplating his options as he knew that right then he was at a severe disadvantage. He cursed himself for not having expected this, but there had been no mention of his name in the plans Karasuma had shown him, and Takaoka had been locked away before his relationship with Nagisa had developed. He had well and truly been caught on the hop he admitted to himself, but at least if Takaoka was focusing his attention on him, it increased the chances that Nagisa was safe.

“Is that any way to talk to your father?” Takaoka growled as he took a threatening step forward and Karma tensed at the movement before he forced a smirk onto his face, he needed to buy some time while he worked out a way out of this.

“You’re right it’s much too gentle,” Karma drawled his smirk growing as Takaoka’s face reddened, and he continued before the man could speak.  “Let me rephrase that. If I’d known you were coming, I’d have killed you before you could dirty my home with your presence.” He didn’t get the chance to say anything else as Takaoka had charged at him again, and he only narrowly managed to duck out of the way of a slash that would have probably killed him if it’d struck. _Hasn’t lost any of his skills then…_

“Why you…”

“What’s wrong daddy dearest?” Karma taunted, dancing out of the way as the knife slashed towards him once more, relieved that he kept up some practice after graduation and trying to ignore the growing ache in the back of his head. “Did I strike a nerve? Or are you just sulking because you haven’t managed to get at Nagisa?” The mad gleam in the other’s eyes intensified at the mention of Nagisa’s name, and golden eyes narrowed at the sick smile that spread across the man’s face.

 “Nagisa-kun…,” Takaoka muttered under his breath before he raised the knife once more and pointed at Karma with a triumphant look. “Nagisa-kun will come for me once I kill you. You see it was fairly simple to track you down and to see what you mean to him.” Karma tensed at that, noting the way the crazed eyes drifted to the damaged montage and knowing that there was no way for him to deny it. Clearly, Takaoka intended to send Nagisa into bloodlust like he had back then, only this time he had picked the right target because Karma knew that there would be nothing on earth that would stop Nagisa if he died, and once again he cursed himself for being caught unawares.

     Takaoka had apparently had enough of talking though, and he sprang forward with speed belying his size and age, and Karma was hard pressed to dodge the wild slashes, highly aware that he was slowly being backed towards the wall. _Damn it when did I lose the habit of carrying at least a knife? Nagisa is going to kill me,_ he thought stepping aside and wincing as the knife caught his arm, biting his tongue to stop himself letting out a pained noise. _If Takaoka doesn’t do the deed first._ The thought of his own death didn’t particularly bother him, it was the impact that it would have on Nagisa that kept him moving.

    Having enough of just dodging he stepped in at the next blow, wincing at how close the blade came to taking his ear before lashing out with his fists. He caught his opponent in the face hard enough to jolt him back a couple of steps, but it didn’t take Takaoka long to recover from the blow, lunging forwards almost immediately with a feral growl. Karma realised that he’d left himself too little space to dodge anymore and his eyes widened as he watched the knife descended towards him, bracing himself for the pain that was to come and despite himself, he closed his eyes…

_I’m sorry Nagisa._

**

    However, when a moment had passed, and there was no pain he cautiously opened his eyes, blinking as he found Takaoka still towering over him but apparently frozen in shock, his mouth dropped in what looked like a silent cry of pain. Karma blinked again making sure he wasn’t imagining things, and he’d just opened his mouth when the man suddenly staggered backwards, the knife clattering to the ground between them as he lost his grip on it. The red-head didn’t waste a second throwing himself forward and reclaiming the weapon, before rising and dropping himself into the ready position that had been drilled into his head years before.

    _What the hell is going on?_ He wondered in confusion, watching as Takaoka slowly turned to look at something behind him, his eyes widening as he took in the crimson stain now spreading down the man’s back. Raising his head, he followed Takaoka’s gaze and then came to a halt as his eyes fell on the familiar figure standing in the ruined remains of their entryway, blue eyes blazing with fury and a bloody knife clasped loosely in his hand.

“Nagisa…” Karma breathed, unable to believe that after the days of worrying his partner was stood there right in front of his eyes. Blue eyes darted over to meet his, and despite the situation, a warm smile spread across Nagisa’s face, and the fury in his eyes softened, and Karma felt himself relaxing slightly. _Nagisa was home, and he was still calm enough to smile like that._

“I’m home Karma-kun,” Nagisa greeted, and Karma wanted to groan at the innocuous greeting, but before he could respond blue eyes had shifted to Takaoka who was unsteadily making his way in his direction, a manic expression on his face and the red-head tensed in alarm. Nagisa, on the other hand, looked completely relaxed, no sign of the fear or hesitation that he’d felt when he’d faced this man in the face. “Takaoka-sensei I believe you have overstayed your welcome, would you please leave before this gets anymore unpleasant?” His voice was soft and polite, but there was a hint of darkness in his eyes as he took in the damage to his home and the bruises and scrapes he could see on Karma, fingers tightening slightly around his weapon.

“You damn brat!” Takaoka snarled, seemingly forgetting about his injury as he drew his own knife and charged with a roar.  “This time I’ll finish it…this time I’ll undo all that damage you did to my reputation back then! I’ll kill you and your precious Karma-kun! I’ll…” Nagisa didn’t give him a chance to finish his diatribe easily avoiding the wild attack and moving forward with shocking speed as his knife flashed briefly before Takaoka stumbled to a halt, a horrified expression on his face before he slowly fell backwards.

“Nagisa…” Karma was stunned by how quickly and efficiently Nagisa had dealt with the man, golden eyes solemn as he took in the blood now staining the front of Takaoka’s shirt and the laboured rise and fall of the man’s chest, feeling oddly numb as he realised that the man was not going to survive that attack. Shaking his head he watched quietly as Nagisa stared down at his knife for a moment before carefully wiping it clean against his dark trousers before sliding it back into its holster, he spared Karma a brief glance before stepping forwards so that he could look down at his would-be killer with an almost pitying look on his face.  

“You should have just let everything stay in the past,” Nagisa said softly as he met the frenzied brown eyes, his voice calm and emotionless.  “Even if you killed me, you’d never be able to get back what you lost.”

“You…”

“I’m not the same as I was back then,” Nagisa added quietly and Karma had to agree - back then Nagisa hadn’t been able to control his bloodlust alone, and he’d been afraid, relying on raw talent and advice that he’d never managed to put into practice before. Now though he was stood tall, confident in his own abilities and determined to protect what was his without losing control. “I won’t smile at you this time Takaoka-sensei, because I’ve nothing to be grateful to you for. You came after me because of a grudge over something that happened a decade ago, you invaded my home, and you went after the man I love.”

    Takaoka’s expression relaxed slightly, and for a long moment, they merely stared at one another silently before the older man’s eyes slipped shut as his chest finally stilled. Karma hesitated for a moment, studying Nagisa’s expression as he stared at the body at his feet, not liking the lingering blankness on the others face. Gingerly he made his way across to the shorter man, mindful of the debris beneath his feet and the injuries he was sporting. Reaching Nagisa, he didn’t hesitate to step between him and the body of their former teacher, gently wrapping his arms around the shorter man and pulling him against his chest.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Nagisa asked with a hint of humour in his voice as he finally snaked his own hands around Karma to return the hug.

“Nagisa…”

“I’m fine,” Nagisa replied as he caught the warning note in Karma’s voice, pulling back slightly so that he could gaze up into worried golden eyes, his expression warming as he added softly.  “Like I said I’m not the same as I was in the past…and I just want this to fade into memory as well.”

“Alright,” Karma said finally after studying Nagisa for a long moment, searching for any hint of a lie but finding nothing that said that he didn’t completely mean what he was saying. Something eased in his chest at that realisation and his worried expression finally melted into a small smile, and gently he leant down to press a kiss to Nagisa’s lips before murmuring softly. “Welcome home Nagisa.”

 


End file.
